Animus (The Black Heart)
Summary Animus has been locked inside an iron maiden for more than 400 years. Back in 1605, by decree of the prince, a troop of soldiers from the other world was sent to capture the iron maiden. The guards retrieved it, from the basement of a huge castle in Transylvania, unaware of its contents. Once in the other world, it was put under strict guard in a prison. But, one day, that iron maiden opened and Animus was released. An inner voice spoke to him/her telling him/her to go to Chaos and find a creature called Final. Animus starts a journey to learn his/her identity and hunts answers to the many questions that have plagued him/her for so long. Why does he/she suffer so much? Why can't he/she die? He/she only wishes to be free after more than 400 years of endless suffering. (Source) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Animus Origin: The Black Heart Gender: Varies (Changes at will) Age: A little over 400 Classification: Half Human, Half Creature born from Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Summoning of torture devices, Immortality, Regeneration, Doesn't feel pain, Petrification, can change opponent's gender at will Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Superhuman+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can carry a Shar-Makai, who weighs enough to shake the ground) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can tank Final's lasers which can disintegrated a human almost instantly and takes up the entire area) Stamina: Has fought and kept up with Peketo, who has infinite stamina due to being a ghost Range: A couple metres, anywhere with torture devices Standard Equipment: Torture devices through summoning Intelligence: Unknown (Was in an iron maiden since infancy, but when released knew how to speak, so probably basic human intelligence) Weaknesses: Immortality can be canceled out with a highly powerful magic object, such as the King's Heart does for him, although the power of the King's Heart is unknown; wants to die so he/she may let people get in fatal blows; lacks experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Walk of Pain:' Animus summons a giant rusty buzzsaw which he/she walks on and sends toward the opponent *'Nadasdy Spears:' He/she summons large metal spears that stab through him and toward the opponent (This doesn't cause harm toward Animus due to regen and feeling no pain) *'Metal Figure:' Animus snaps his/her own neck to fake out the opponent so if they touch him, his/her body is immediately replaced with a metal mannequin as he/she teleports from above and strikes them with a machete *'Impaler:' Animus summons many Nadasdy Spears to combo the opponent with one of them being covered in fire. (Indicating he/she can set any of his torture weapons on fire.) *'Iron Virgin:' Animus summons an iron maiden over his/her body and only takes a few steps forward before sending it away, but if anyone hits him/her during this, Animus will either impale you with spikes coming from the inside of the iron maiden, or gender bend and petrify the opponent, then stab them with a flaming Nadasdy Spear *'Midnight Bath:' Animus impales the opponent with a Nadasdy Spear and tears their legs off, then bathes in the enemy's blood *'Purification:' Animus uses pyrokinesis to surround him/herself in flames. In this form, Animus somehow gains a strength boost and whenever he/she hits someone they catch the fire. (In gameplay, this has a time limit, but it is unknown whether or not that's just a result of gameplay.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:The Black Heart Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls